Stay
by LuluizEmo
Summary: Joanne Parish has not always been alone. Before shit took control of the wheel she had Daryl. But after he walked out on her for two years she only relied on herself and a homosexual friend named Hunter. When the prison group stumbles apon Hunter and Jo Daryl has suspicions of her and Hunter. DarylxOC Inspired from Rihanna and Mikky Ekko's Stay.
1. Chapter 1

Intro

* * *

This is not much of a description, but whatever... :c This is short desc. of our main character ^-^ Trust me, the next chapter WILL be up very soon, just go read 3 or 4 chapters of a new book c:

Name: Joanne Parish  
Age: 28  
Nationality: American  
Born: Charlotte, North Caroline  
Siblings: N/A  
Parents: Keith and Hannah Parish  
Hair: Light Strawberry Blonde  
Eyes: Green  
Outfit: Red Plaid tied croptop with black undershirt and blue jeans with cowboy boots. Typical Southren Belle c:


	2. Chapter 2

"Daryl! Get back here!" I shouted, tears streaming down my face.

"You're on ya own, Jo." He said, opening the door and shutting it behind him. It was just some stupid, stupid mistake. Why'd he have to leave? I sat down on the couch, trying not to cry and switching on the TV.

"-Stay in your homes and do not make contact with the infected at all means." I ran over to the window and looked down. Cars were everywhere. On every inch of the road.

~~~3 Years Later... :o

"Hey Jo! Over here!" My best gay friend, Hunter, ah...love the guy to death...anyway, pulled me out of my thoughts and towards him.

"What?" I squinted to try to see what he was hinting at.

"It's another group!"

"Get down!" I jumped off the wall and yanked him lightly by his pant leg, making him jump down too. I took out my Maverick from the stool behind me and pointed it the barrel through a crack in the wall.

"I can see your gun. Come on out." I lifted myself up on top of the wall and gave Hunter a hand up as well. "Drop your weapons, and we'll drop ours." I kept my gun aimed.

"Who are you people?" I demanded in the thick southern accent.

"I'm Rick Grimes. We have more people, we just need a place to stay for a night or two." I glanced at Hunter. "Are you the only ones?"

"There was more. They didn't make the trip, though." Hunter answered for me.

"Go get your people. Hunter, I'll be puttin' what we found in the granary if ya need me. When they get back search 'em all over, 'en send 'em to the huts. A'ight?" He saluted and watched as the people left. I walked over to me and Hunter's newly built district, passing our old one: District Wood. 'Guest Room', and then entering our work area, where we have the stoves we put together, two mills, three granaries, and a lumber mill. I picked up the bucket with the sacks of apples and set them on top of our fruit granary then climbed the ladder, opened the bags, and put the apples in.

"Hi. I'm Carl." I turned to see a little kid standing behind me.

"Joanne. So, um...yea?"

"Did you build all this by yourself?"

"Me and that other guy."

"Seriously?!"

"Uh...yea." I stepped down and faced him. "Why don't you go...unpack your stuff or somethin'."

~~~That Night O.o

"What will we do about the rats?" Hunter whispered. I chuckled.

"To hell with them. We kill 'em. The son of bitches are lucky we didn't do that at first sight."

"I think I saw your boyfriend."

"What?" I asked, astonished. "No way! We kill him first. Definitely. I mean...look what he did to me." I pointed to a long scar from my thumb to my forearm the rat had given me while I was trying to feed him something. "That's not forgivable."

"I saw a _baby_ though."

"Grow a pair, Hunter. It's just a baby. Imagine that baby growing up to be the ones from the Nutcracker."

"Ew. Anyway, I'm gonna go to sleep." I nodded then got up.

"I'm gon' go check on the others, make sure they're okay."

"Alrighty." I stepped out of our stone hut and walked over to their campsite.

"Everything cool?" I asked the kid, whom was sitting on a log next to the fire

"Yea. Um, Jo?"

"Yea, kid?"

"Nevermind." He shook his head and stared at the ground.

"'Kay, don't wanna pester ya to death. See ya in the morning." When I returned, Hunter was sleeping. I lay down beside him and curled myself up in a ball under the blankets.

~~~Le Morning

"I'm gonna go on a run, you guys need anything?"

"Sure, some formula might be nice." A girl smiled at me.

"'Course. Be back in an hour or two." I nodded to Hunter and he grabbed his gun. I hopped in our car and drove towards our raid town. The area was pretty nice, trees surrounding everything. When I got out of the car, I shivered a little, considering it's freezing, nearing winter and all.

"Drop your weapons, get down on your knees." I whipped around and saw men with guns pointed at us. One of them looked fairly fit, while the other was just graying and looked like a pedo. Hunter and I shared a wary look.

"Your awful pretty." The pedo ran a finger along my chin line. I grabbed the knife from my back pocket and stabbed him in the head. The other man shot at me and a bullet ripped through my arm. I applied pressure to it and jumped in the car. The shooting stopped and I looked over to the men, who lay dead on the ground. Hunter gave me some bandages and I wrapped them around my arm. I revved the engine, still grasping my wound and started to drive back to camp. I drove up to the gate, got out and opened it. Hunter drove it through.

"Oh my god, are you alright?" A woman ran over towards me and stared at my arm.

"I'm perfectly fine. Besides, my boyfriend," I laughed at the story. "once he came home with a knife wound. He was perfectly fine the next week. I remember him sayin', "Jo, for god's sake, I am _fine_!" We argued about that for twenty minutes before I just got tired and went to bed."

"He sounds like a stubborn guy."

"Oh, he was. I never won one fight with him. Ever! Not even-not even our last fight."

"There's this guy in our group, he said he and his girlfriend had a pretty big fight right before everything happened."

"So, what's your name? I mean, I don't know half of you."

"Carol, Carol Peletier."

"Joanne Parish." I smiled.

"Oh, your arm! Dear, let's get that fixed up for you, alright?"

"Uh, sure." I quietly followed her into one of the huts and sat down on the ground. A one and a half-legged man sat at a small pull-out table I had made a few months before we made the stone hut.

"She got injured, I don't know how, or when, but it looks pretty bad."

"I'm fine, can't even feel it."

"Joanne, hun, you need it."

"Fine, _mom_." She chuckled a little bit. I winced when the needle entered my skin.

"So can you tell me how you got this?"

"Shot. Some guy's henchman shot me. Took 'em both down."

"Could you describe him?"

"What is this? An interrogation? Sorry, um...he had an eyepatch, he was...kinda creepy." The man and Carol shared a look.

"An eyepatch. She-you mean she-she...oh my god! I have to tell Rick!" Carol jumped up and ran out.

"Well that was awkward..."

"We have been living in fear of this man for quite a while. Thank you for ending it, ma'am."

"No ma'am's, please, just call me Jo."

"Hershel." The man smiled. "Okay, I got you stitched up, but be careful not to lean on it or sleep on it." I nodded my thanks then walked out of the tent. I saw the main guy Rick, talking to another man with spiky-longish hair, and a jacket with angel wings on the back.

"Hunter!" I screamed. He turned a little bit but I ran towards Hunter before he could see me. "It's him, it's Daryl!"

"What? Well you have to go talk to him before I do, because girl, he is _fine_." Hunter put his hands on his hips.

"Should I? I mean who knows? He could hate my guts."

"Well I don't know-"

"You talk to him. Hint that I'm here, like say things like Joanne and I, emphasize Joanne, maybe throw in Joanne Parish, please!"

"Oh, I'm cool with that." He said with a grin on his face.

"No flirting." I glared. His grin turned into a scowl.

"Fine." I saw him walk over towards him and they talked for a little while. I felt someone come up behind me. It was Hunter.

"He didn't believe me."

"Wh-what? Why?"

"He just shook his head. He said 'Please, she couldn't last 5 minutes without me there.'. Anne, you can have him. Too much of a jerk for me." I nodded slowly.

"What else did he say?"

"He said that I should go fuck myself. 'Cause he thought I was tricking him about his 'dead girlfriend'."

"Fuck. Nobody, and I mean nobody tells anyone who's...ya know...to go fuck themselves. Especially, my best friend. I don't care who he is, no one." I crossed my arms and started to go towards him, but immediatly turned around.

"What are you doing? Jo, come _on_, don't be a wimp."

"Wimp? That's my ex-boyfriend that I haven't seen in 3 _years_!"

"Hey! Girl!" I heard Daryl call out for me. I didn't want to turn around, I didn't even want to talk to him for that matter. I was forced around, but hid my face from him. "I heard you talkin' yesterday. Said you were gonna kill us?"

"Kill you?" Hunter asked for me. "Who said-oh. _Oh_. Nah. You seem nice enough...why'd we kill you?"

"The girl said so. Tell me what you and the bitch meant if you weren't talkin' about killin' us."

"Bitch? Excuse _me_, but this is the _exact_ same girl you walked out on 3 years ago. If we were gonna kill you you'd be dead already, anyways."

"No, Joanne's _dead_. I saw it myself. She's _gone_. That's not funny." I looked up and smacked him across the face.

"Could a dead person do _that_?"

"Oh god, Jo, I'm so-" I stomped on his foot.

"How about _that_?" I punched him in the stomach. "And that? Could they? Because I don't think so, I think they'd be _paralyzed_." Hunter pulled me back.

"Calm down, hun, let's get you inside." He put his arm around me protectively and pulled me back from Daryl. Daryl just stared at me, slight amusement in his face. "Babes, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm abusing him." I chuckled.

"Why? Where does that get you?"

"The box of shame?"

"Uh...sure."

"Joanne can I talk to you for a second?" I turned towards Hunter who stood up and left. "Sorry, didn't want to interrupt you and your boyfriend."

"Boyfriend? Eh, sure, whatever."

"So...hey." He rocked on his heels. I jumped on him, wrapping my arms around his neck and burying my face in his chest.

"I missed you..."

"Really? Not exactly the message I was getting out there..."

"Oh shut up."

**Okay...gotta end it here :c OKAY I KNOW I SAID IT'D BE UP IN LIKE 30 MINUTES BUT WE ALL KNOW I'M THE LEAST TRUSTABLE PERSON IN THE WORLD.**


End file.
